


Textual Intercourse

by bessemerprocess



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, unusual position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon knows that when Stephen comes armed with literature, it's time to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textual Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo, prompt: Unusual Position. Thanks to bluerosefairy for an awesome and speedy beta.

Jon knows that when Stephen comes armed with literature, it's time to run. Why he doesn't this time, well, he's not exactly sure. Maybe it's because the book looks old and slightly worn. Maybe it's because Stephen just looks gently amused and not like he's about to wage a crusade. Maybe it's just because Jon can't resist Stephen's smile.

"What is it?" Jon asks, sealing his fate.

"The 1883 edition of the Kama Sutra. I think we should try this one," Stephen says, handing the book to Jon.

Jon reads the text carefully, squinting a little at the single illustration. "Stephen, I don't think this is possible for two guys."

"We'll just have to improvise," Stephen says a little too gleefully for Jon's taste. "Take your pants off."

Jon giggles a little at the command, but complies as Stephen strips beside him. Jon has to rescue him from tripping over his own socks, which doesn't bode well for the coming experiment.

"Okay," Stephen says, staring at the book. "I think..."

Jon interrupts him with a kiss. He's hoping to distract Stephen, and it works for a few minutes, tongues intertwined and fingers roving. Stephen's hand drops to Jon's cock, teasing the sensitive skin with a gentle stroke of his thumb, and Jon groans against his shoulder, hands blindly searching for the bottle of lube on the night stand. Stephen breaks away, breathing fast.

Jon is hard against Stephen's thigh and panting when Stephen grabs for the book again. He rolls his eyes a bit as Stephen stares at the book and then tries to move them into place.

"Not sure I'm really flexible enough for this. Hell, Stephen, I'm not sure I was flexible enough for this in college," Jon says, staring at the intertwined ink figures.

"Just bend your knee a little more," Stephen says, batting at Jon's leg. Jon sighs and gives in, kissing Stephen's neck in passing.

Stephen smiles and licks across Jon's clavicle, sucking and biting at the hollows. He takes the bottle from where it had been forgotten in Jon's hand and then presses slicked fingers against him.

All of a sudden, it doesn't matter that Jon is twisted like a pretzel, or that he may fall over any second, because Stephen is replacing fingers with cock, and Jon is moaning.

Jon comes first, cock in Stephen's slicked hand, as Stephen matches his pace, front and back. Stephen joins him soon after, and in post-orgasmic relaxation they topple over, ending up sprawled across the floor. Jon ends up next to the book, and looking at it with a fond smile, he says to Stephen, "You know, we should try them all. For completeness' sake."

Stephen just laughs.


End file.
